1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluorinated allylic compounds and a process of their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, fluorinated compounds have attracted much attention in various fields for their applications as medicines, agricultural chemicals, various surface treatment agents, etc. It is important to provide a method to introduce fluorine on a selected position of a molecule easily and with high yield, but only very few methods are reported, for example, .alpha.-trifluoromethyl malonic acid ester publicated at the 8th Fluorine Chemistry Symposium, Japan (1982). The invention was made to provide one of the method to solve the above problem.